


Per aspera ad astra

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Sunrise [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Io non so che cosa devo fare con te, ok?” </p><p>Ne ha fatte di cose strane, stupide o pericolose in duemila e quattrocento anni di vita, eh, ma per qualche motivo non ha mai parlato con un cactus. Almeno non uno che non fosse senziente – e i Vinvocci non sono cactus, comunque.</p><p>Il cactus non risponde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per aspera ad astra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Per aspera ad astra**

  
  


**Casa di Shadrach Ford, Area 51 verso il Vecchio Hangar, St. Bart's, 221b, Sistema Locale Baker Street –**   **anno 63, quinto mese, ventunesimo giorno.**

  
È passata una settimana da quando sono arrivati su 221b e, di fatto, hanno iniziato a vivere insieme.

Vivere insieme in una vera casa, come una qualsiasi e noiosa coppia di razza umanoide di tutti gli universi riuniti, _per gli Antichi Dei_ , è un concetto che proprio non riesce a penetrare nella spessa e cocciuta zucca del Dottore.

Cerca di pensarci poco, e di fatto fino ad un certo punto ci riesce anche. Shadrach è ancora convalescente e si stanca con un nulla. Ci sono mille cose che deve imparare di nuovo a fare, alcune tutt'altro che ovvie.

Qualche giorno fa, per esempio, si è lasciato sistemare sul divano con mezza dozzina di cuscini, un plaid scozzese, una grossa vestaglia morbida, spessi calzettoni di lana che il Dottore giurerebbe di aver lavorato ai ferri circolari personalmente quel secolo fa, e un enorme volume di botanica appoggiato alle ginocchia.

Il Dottore gli ha lasciato una tazza di tè fumante sul tavolino, gli ha baciato con delicatezza la tempia e gli ha detto di chiamarlo per qualsiasi cosa, allontanandosi soltanto di pochi passi per tornare ai pezzi di un robot da cucina sparsi in artistico disordine sul tappeto.

Non ha fatto neanche in tempo a sedersi prima di udire il richiamo di Shadrach. Troppo teso e guardingo per non nascondere qualcosa di grave o allarmante.

“Dottore,” ha detto quel giorno Shadrach, strofinandosi gli occhi con crescente agitazione, “non- non riesco più a leggere.”

È toccato al Dottore alzarsi e sedersi accanto a Shadrach senza toccarlo troppo, trasgredendo comunque alla propria regola auto imposta per prendergli le mani nelle sue, stringerle e accarezzarle fino a vedere il panico recedere dai suoi occhi un po' arrossati.

“Mi sa che ti tocca imparare di nuovo, Shadrach Ford,” gli ha detto, senza alcun desiderio di scendere in particolareggiate spiegazioni scientifiche. Ha soltanto senso che ogni parte del suo corpo, rinnovata di punto in bianco dal processo di rigenerazione innescato dal Dottore nel suo organismo, debba imparare di nuovo le proprie funzioni più complesse.

Quel giorno il Dottore si è seduto accanto a Shadrach, appoggiando i piedi accanto ai suoi sul tavolino da caffè e appropriandosi persino di un lembo del plaid, e l'ha aiutato a sillabare lentamente le tre pagine della prefazione, finché Shadrach non ha chiuso gli occhi, esausto, e si è addormentato con la testa sulla sua spalla.

Questo una settimana fa, e oggi – sono le sei del mattino e l'orizzonte si sta appena appena scaldando di rosa e oro – il Dottore è seduto sulla panchina verde in giardino, con addosso il bacio umido della rugiada e il sussurro silenzioso della notte, e osserva con aria criptica un piccolo cactus in un vaso di coccio appoggiato accanto a lui sulla panchina.

Hanno avuto una discussione, la sera prima. O meglio, il Dottore ha avuto una lunga discussione riguardo le proprie mancanze e le proprie incertezze (anche se non in termini tanto espliciti e diretti) e Shadrach, forte della sua totale mancanza di punti psichici ma anche della propria attitudine pragmatica e un po' impaziente, gli ha offerto numerose vie di fuga dalla paranoia e verso il calore del suo abbraccio.

Niente da fare. Il Dottore non si è lasciato convincere della totale e semplice fattibilità della loro convivenza e Shadrach purtroppo non ha ancora a disposizione tutte le sue forze o certi convincenti argomenti che riescono il più delle volte a dissipare i pensieri molesti del suo uomo.

Quello che ha potuto fare, però, è stato appunto mettergli in mano la piantina, sottolineando il gesto con un sorriso e un minuscolo bacio rubato approfittando della perplessità del Dottore.

“Shadrach... è un cactus,” ha commentato stupidamente il Dottore, senza accorgersi di essere dolcemente arrossito per un bacio tanto lieve e casto.

“Analisi del tutto accurata,” ha ribattuto Shadrach, con una piccola risata nella voce, “la specie non ha molta importanza. Ma questa piantina qui, sai, è praticamente indistruttibile. È di una zona del pianeta in cui non piove mai, non ci sono fiumi superficiali, il terreno o è sabbioso o è argilloso. Fa un grappolo di fiori una volta all'anno, e sono bellissimi ma non ti dico di che colore sono. Dovrai scoprirlo da solo, e senza barare,” ha terminato il giovane, con un altro bellissimo sorriso rischiarato dal divertimento e dalla malizia.

“Io? Far fiorire questo coso, Shadrach, siamo fortunati se non lo farò morire.”

No. No. Shadrach non è lasciato impressionare dal tono del Dottore, e ha insistito perché tenesse con sé la piantina.

“Me la restituirai quando sarà fiorita. E dopo la pianterò in giardino. Ma ora è troppo piccola, devi farla crescere.”

E questo è stato la sera prima, e ora il Dottore è seduto sulla panchina umida in compagnia di un cactus senza neanche il ricordo di un paio di ore di sonno al caldo delle membra di Shadrach.

Dannazione se gli manca dormire con lui, dividere il calore rassicurante delle coltri e poche ore di sonni tranquilli senza incubi o turbamenti. Certo, gli manca anche l'intimità, ma in questo momento di guarigione e trasformazione è un pensiero che passa facilmente in secondo piano, in favore del desiderio di una vicinanza più consolante e tenera.

Non è proprio andato a dormire. Ha dato la buonanotte a Shadrach e si è seduto in cucina, osservando il cactus alla luce delle tre lune di 221b. Quando il peso dei suoi pensieri disfattisti si è fatto insopportabile, è uscito nell'aria pesante e densa della notte, umida e persistente come un lenzuolo bagnato.

“Io non so che cosa devo fare con te, ok?”

Ne ha fatte di cose strane, stupide o pericolose in duemila e quattrocento anni di vita, eh, ma per qualche motivo non ha mai parlato con un cactus. Almeno non uno che non fosse senziente – e i Vinvocci non sono cactus, comunque.

Il cactus non risponde.

“E non so cosa devo fare qui, se proprio lo vuoi sapere.”

Fa una pausa, si passa le mani sulle ginocchia come se la sensazione del tessuto dei calzoni sotto le palme potesse dargli sollievo.

“So cosa voglio fare, però. Io...”

Fa un'altra pausa, cercando le parole giuste. Oh, ma cosa importa se il discorso non è perfetto? Sta parlando con un cactus, dopotutto.

“Io non voglio fallire, non questa volta. Io voglio che Shadrach sia felice, e voglio essere felice anche io. Secondo te, posso essere felice?”

Scuote la testa, ride persino un po' tra sé e sé. _Rassilon_ , sta chiedendo consigli di vita a un piccolo cactus verde in un vaso di coccio.

“Io non so come funziona questa cosa che qui chiamano vita quotidiana. Mi fa impazzire. È tutto così-- _lento_. E scommetto che pure tu, pure tu ci metterai qualche _mese_ a fiorire, mh? Se non muori prima, chiaro. Non ho il pollice verde. Al massimo ho il pollice verso.”

Questa volta ride più forte, ride sul serio. È una battuta talmente cretina da ricordargli con un senso di calore nei cuori giorni in cui era molto più giovane e molto più stupido, allegro e semplice come un bambino eterno nonostante quegli occhi così antichi e tristi.

È in quel momento che se ne rende conto, un'epifania immensa per una notte così umana e semplice, raccolta tra un giardino bagnato e un cielo mutevole, e riassunta dalla forma prosaica e ridicola di un cactus.

Quella risata è il primo pezzo, è il primo frammento ricomposto della sua anima frantumata e dispersa come un puzzle da un milione di pezzi.

“Senti, facciamo che ci proviamo, ok? Però non devi morire. Ti prego non morire. Lui ci tiene e io tengo a lui più di ogni altra cosa. Quindi per favore non seccare, non marcire, e comportati bene. Io farò del mio meglio.”

Il cactus resta immobile e muto nell'aria rosa dell'alba, ma il Dottore respira più liberamente e più a fondo e si lascia bagnare dal nuovo giorno, forte della sua nuova e ferrea risoluzione.

“... ti serve un nome, visto che dobbiamo stare insieme a lungo. Che ne dici di Salvador? Sì? Ti piace? … sai una volta ho passato un intero pomeriggio con Salvador Dalì a dipingere orologi disciolti e...”

Intanto, è sorto il sole.

-

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment di Sunrise che volevo scrivere da una vita ma che non ci poteva stare nell'opera magna ;)   
> E sì, un giorno scopriremo pure che fine ha fatto il cactus...


End file.
